


It's Not Happy Ever After If There's No Kiss At The End

by MewWitch



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Spring Gift Exchange, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Meta powers nonscence, Pre-Coldflash, Princes, Storytelling, Unwilling Protagonists, cfgiftspring2018, evil sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: Coldflash Spring Gift ExchangeFor TheRedHarlequin, I hope you like it.





	It's Not Happy Ever After If There's No Kiss At The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



Barry was floating, drifting in a vast expanse of nothingness.

He knew that he should be worried, this wasn't normal after all, but all he felt was _tired._

It was impossible to tell how long he spent in that state. Whether it was days, hours, or merely minutes....time had no meaning where he was.

 

**Once Upon a time-**

 

Suddenly (finally) he found himself slammed back into existence.

 

**-There was Kingdom called Central. And in this Kingdom there lived a Prince.**

 

Barry jolted up in the elegant bed he was suddenly in. "What the fuck?!"

He had just enough time to take in the Disney-esc fantasy room he was in, before he heard the same booming voice that had woken him.

 

**And though he was young, his parents The King and Queen, felt that he was ready to take his place as the next ruler.**

 

The door to the room instantly opened. On the other side was none other than Henry and Nora Allen. Except....

Both were wearing lavish outfits and golden crowns upon their head. Which had the wrong color hair.

And of course there was the fact the both of his parents were dead.

"What's going on?"

"Son," Began FakeHenry, "While you are still young, your mother and I have decided that it is time for you to take the Crown for yourself."

Barry couldn't help but flick his gaze up towards the ceiling. As if waiting for his unspoken cue, the bodiless voice broke its silence.

 

**It was decided that in two weeks time, the Prince would be crowned King at his own Coronation.**

 

"We will have the Coronation in two weeks. Then you will begin your duties as King." NotNora repeated.

He nodded numbly.

 

~*~24 Hours Later~*~

 

"Good morning, your Highness!"

 

**Everyone loved the Prince. For he was kind and generous, and always took the time to talk with everyone he meet, from the highest of Nobility to the lowliest of servants.**

 

"Good morning," Barry cheerfully returned to the servant (who looks strikingly similar to a roommate he had had back in college) as he passed by on his way down the hall. He passed countless more people with faces he knew on his way back to his chambers. All of them greeting him with kind wishes and good-natured praises. Many even taking the time to share their intentions to attend his up coming crowning and show him their support.

Eventually though, he found himself within the privacy of his room. The second the door was closed and locked behind him he let out a rather unprincley whimper and collapsed upon the overly plush bed. Maybe if he laid there long enough the mattress would swallow him whole.

Or he might finally wake up.

"Oh, who am I kidding? If that was going to happen I would have been out of this place already."

It didn't help that he found himself mysteriously stripped of his speed and other meta powers.

**The Prince spent every day leading up to the Coronation preparing.**

_"Noooo..."_ Barry stuffed his head under a pile of pillows.

**He was determined to make his parents proud and bring honor to the Kingdom.**

"Just leave me alone already!"

 

* * *

 

It did not leave him alone.

If anything, it got more and more instant with it's directions, and it was coming more and more frequently as well. While he originally would have as much as a couple hours between narrations, now he was basically being told what to do Step-by-Step. Barry barely had to pay attention to the people around him, so long as he heeded the Narrator (as he taken to call the voice).

Before he knew it the the two weeks had passed and it was the night of his-no the Prince's-coronation. A moment he was both anticipating and dreading.

He'd finally find out if the Prince becoming King was the end game in this bizarre situation or if he would continue to be forced to live in the Matrix-Medieval Expansion Pack.

Regardless, it wasn't being made easy for him. Barry had though the ceremony would be a simple affair with the residence of the kingdom in attendance. He'd kneel, get a new shiny accessory to balance on his head, and the rest would be history.

Instead it was over 12 hours of hell.

He was woken before dawn to be bathed (he would never be able to look Felicity or the Lance Sisters in the eyes again), anointed in various oils, and dressed in about 50 pounds of satin and silk. He then was paraded around the streets with a full royal procession accompanying him.

All while Fasting.

(Seriously, Barry would kill for a sandwich.)

But then, at long last....the Crown and his potential freedom was in sight.

The crown was mere inches from gracing his head, which is naturally, when it all went to hell.

 

**Unfortunately not all were happy at the news that the Prince was to become King. There was a Wicked Sorcerer-**

 

"Are you KIDDING ME?!"

 

**-who lived off in the mountains at the farthest reaches of the Central Kingdom.**

 

The many candles lighting the throne room all went out at once, only to relight themselves, revealing a cloaked individual at the center of the celebration.

"The time for celebrating is over!" The figure bellowed. "There will be now Coronation today. In fact, there will never be a coronation!!!"

 

**The Sorcerer was strong in magic, but deranged and power hungry. The King and Queen had once employed him within their palace, but exiled him upon discovering how mad he truly was.**

 

"You are not welcome here! We degreed that you were never to darken our halls again." King Henry called for the guards to remove the man. He mearly shook off their attempts with a wave of his staff made from gnarled and twisted wood. The men, and all around Barry were sent backwards as they were his by an invisible blast of wind. With nothing between the two, the villain now turned his attention towards the young hero.

"You will not take the crown and become King, your Highness, on this or any other day. For today is the day you die!"

 

**The Sorcerer called on the darkest of his magics, intent on striking the young Prince down with a Dark and Deadly Curse-**

 

"Aw, shit." Barry turned to start running only to fall on the floor as the entire building was shaken with a mighty force. The building continued to shudder and rattle as the roof was ripped away and enormous cobalt dragon descended upon the room.

 

**-But...ugh well, he was stopped by the arrival of a Dragon. He was instantly crushed under it's massive form.**

 

 _'Wait, what?'_ The entire tone of the Narrator changed. It was as if they had just as shocked by the sudden plot twist as he was.

 

**Then..um it flew away with him?**

 

"Excuse me?!" The dragon gave him an undeniable smirk before swooping down and-like the Narrator said-flew off with him.

"Put me down!"

It let out a huff of laughter as it continued to fly away.

"Put me down, please?"

"No."

Barry baulked at the familiar voice the beast spoke with.

"Wait, Snart?!"

"No, obliviously I'm the Tooth Fairy. I've come to tell you, you need to floss more." Oh, yeah. That was definitely Snart.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!!!!"

"Don't I at least get a thank you for saving you?"

"NOW!!!"

 

* * *

 

Once he was once more on the ground and no longer dangling upside down, thousands of feet up in the air, Barry was able to fully realize what Snart's arrival meant.

"You're real right? All..." He gestured wildly. "All of this is real?! I'm not dreaming this, am I?"

"You really don't know anything do you?" Clearly amused at his panicking, Snart the Snarky Dragon let him freak out for a few minutes before finally putting him out of his misery. "Listen Scarlet, earlier today-"

"Today?! I've been in here for two weeks!!"

"-Like I said. Earlier today, my crew and I were picking up a few things at that new section at the museum. You showed up, we fought, we bantered, the usual. Except one of the visitors who came to see the exhibit happened to be a Meta. Our fight got a little to close and spooked her and you ended up getting "whammied" as Ramon likes to put it. Your people got you out of there, my people took advantage and got away before the CCPD could arrive. Everything was fine."

"Then why are you here now?"

Snart avoided his gaze.

"Well?"

"Look, Barry," Snart tried to play it cool, but the way his tail curled up against his body and his flattened themselves against his scaly back betrayed his sudden defensiveness. "The Meta wasn't aiming for you, you jumped in between us and took the hit for me. I couldn't just let thing lie as they were. I went to check on you afterwards and found out you weren't just unconscious, you were in a coma. And the nerds at STAR Labs couldn't figure out how to bring you out of it."

"So how does you being here help me wake up? How are you here to begin with?" Snart merely gave him a _'you're smart, figure it out'_ look. "Oh my god, you let the Meta whammie you too!"

"That word is so stupid," Snart's eye roll was just as annoying when he was a massive dragon as when he was a human. "But yes. It wasn't that hard to track them down. Their face was on the security footage from the museum after all. Then it was only a matter of Ramon breaching us to their location. Where it turns out they were in the middle of telling their little sister a bed time story. We got there just in time to stop you from being killed by a dumb evil curse. Apparently their sister is going through a phase where they don't want happy endings, just interesting ones."

"Well thanks I guess. I still don't understand why you are here or how either of us are supposed to wake up."

 

**But the Dragon wasn't trying to harm him.**

 

Snart suddenly got up close and personal, a toothy grin on his reptilian face. "Obviously, Barry, we have to finish the story first."

 

**Umm...because he wasn't actually a Dragon at all! He had been cursed the Wicked Sorcerer and only the kiss of one who was pure of heart could free him!**

 

"You heard them, Pucker up Scarlet."

 

**And they lived Happily Ever After**


End file.
